just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Payphone
Payphone is a song by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa. It is on Just Dance College Ruled 2 Dancer The Dancer is a Male and Wears The Follows: *Amethyst Purple Complex T-Shirt *Crystal Blue Suspenders *Chocolate Brown Leather Jeans *Strawberry Red Socks *Raspberry Colored Shoes *Blue Glove *The Dancer Resembles Adam Levine Extreme Version The Extreme Dancer is a Male and Wears The Follows *Dark Chocolate Colored Tank Top *Raspberry Colored Ripped Up Jeans *Unzipped Black Jacket *Bubblegum Pink Sneakers *Purple Glove *Orange and Messy Hair, Which The Dancer Resembles Ed Sheeran Background The Background Might Be With Crashed Cars. At Some Points, Phones Appear Extreme The Usual Extreme Backdrop, Duh! Gold Moves There's Only One Gold Move In The Entire Choreography. Just Hit The Floor Twice (Akin to Funhouse and Love Me Again). This Is Done After Wiz Khalifa's Verse Finishes. Extreme There Are 3 Gold Moves Which They're All The Same. Just Punch In The Air. This Occurs When The Chorus Finishes. Dance Mashup Theme: Ex-Girlfriends Dancers (No Repeats): *Payphone (JDCR2) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Don't Drop That Thun Thun (JDCR2) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *Walk This Way (Old School) (JD2015) *Blurred Lines (Extreme) (JD2014) *On the Floor (JD4) *Holla At The DJ (JD:CR) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Waking Up In Vegas (JD2014) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *Wild (JD2014) *Birthday (JD2015) *Some Catchin' Up To Do (JD4) Community Remix Mode People Who Are Dancing During The Community Remix Mode (Repeats Included): *Just Dancer *Canal ArthurVideoSong *Tulioakar96 *Hmate57 *Muffinthief123 *OfficialMoChocolate *JD4MASTER *AverageAsianDude *StudMuffinKing1 *1MORERABBID *Lola's Studio *Natassia Harris *EvilSephi *Tulioakar96 *Canal ArthurVideoSong *1MORERABBID *Hmate57 *Party2Rock *CrazyDaffy67 *Isaiah Smith *Muffinthief123 *EvilSephi *Kelvin Jaeder *Dancelicious77 *CTKaraoke2 *MastaLukeDJHero *Lola's Studio *Kelvin Jaeder Party Master Mode *Payphone *Drama Queen/It's Raining/African Swim/Rising Hand *Shake It/Shake Clap Night/Lose Mind/Russian Rumble *You Know Me/Snappy Dress/Peace And Love/Sweet Strikes *The Thinker/Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Wind Up Pony *Wide Lunges/Frog On Fire/Tear It Up/Sweaty Girl *Great Goodbye/In Da Pit/'Africa'/'Club Can't Handle Me' *Protest/Spring Clap/Cyber Punch/Puppet Pulse *Hitch Home/Bridal Boogie/Super Snap/Cute Kicks *Pretencious/Cyber Man/Windscreen Wiper/Side Push *Shake It/Shake Clap Night/Lose Mind/Russian Rumble *You Know Me/Snappy Dress/Peace And Love/Sweet Strikes *The Thinker/Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Wind Up Pony *Wide Lunges/Frog On Fire/Tear It Up/Sweaty Girl *Great Goodbye/In Da Pit/'Here's to Never to Growing Up (Eddzaa Remix)'/'Bring Me To Life' *Protest/Spring Clap/Cyber Punch/Puppet Pulse *Hitch Home/Bridal Boogie/Super Snap/Cute Kicks *Pretencious/Cyber Man/Windscreen Wiper/Side Push *Day Dreamer/Hipster Gym/'Hideaway'/'Do What I Like (Solo Version)' *Calling The Flames/Air Guitar/Fashionable Shake/Trendy Slide *FrouFrou Dance/Cardio Lunge/Dance Of Joy/Why Me *Foxy Lady (PSU) + Jump and Feel (WIIU)/Funky Frog/Sexy Booty Shake/Cross Jumpy *Klonoa's Dream/Sing Everybody/Where Am I/Rolling Leaf *I'm Out/Various Kitty/Sexy Tiptide/Shake Your Booty *Great Goodbye/In Da Pit/'Somebody to Love'/'We Are The World (Short Version)' *Protest/Spring Clap/Cyber Punch/Puppet Pulse *Hitch Home/Bridal Boogie/Super Snap/Cute Kicks *Pretencious/Cyber Man/Windscreen Wiper/Side Push *Payphone Captions Classic *Peace-Out *Call Me *Rushing Through The Veins *Mr. Phone Extreme *Jawbreaker *Everything is Fine *Sick Call *Punch High Trivia *During the Chorus, "S**t" is Replaced with "It" and "F**king" is Replaced with "Stupid". **However, "S**t" and "F**k" are Censored from Wiz' Verse. **Also, They Put The Bridge Verse From The Clean Version After Wiz Khalifa's Verse. Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Clean Version Category:Songs with Official Music Video Clean Version Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Male Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move. Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move Category:Songs with censored words in a Battle Mode Category:Songs with Extreme Routine Category:Songs with Party master mode Category:Dancers that appears in a Mashup Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Mash-Ups Category:Songs with Mash Up Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs appear in the Mash-Up Category:Love Songs